


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: A parody of the story “Night Before Christmas”





	

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the lair  
All the creatures were slumbering without nary a care  
The decorations were hung from every nook and every cranny  
Making their home look much like the mansion in Annie

All the turtle were nestled, all snug in their beds  
While visions of worms and algae danced in their heads  
And Klunk on his pillow and Master Splinter in his room  
He just fallen asleep with no worries of doom

Through the sewer tunnels there scurried  
Roaches, bugs, and rats as they hurried  
Away to their homes all comfy and warm  
Acting together as one large swarm

The Shredder was defeated  
And all battle wounds had been treated  
Now it was time for them to take  
A well fought for and deserved break

The city could look after itself for a while  
Though their work wasn’t done by a mile  
Now was time to sit back and relax  
Which for Leo meant cleaning up meditation candle wax

Ninja training could wait  
Until a much later date  
It was time for them all to relax  
Enjoying Mikey’s delicious snacks

They had all worked very hard this past year  
Surviving every hiss, boo, and jeer  
Protecting the people of New York City was what they did  
Saving lives while still remaining hid

Travels and adventures they had gone on  
Their home always being a safe haven thanks to Don  
Though their lives certainly weren’t easy  
The love they had for their family was in no way cheesy

With Mikey with his pranks  
And Raph trying to swat his flanks  
April and Casey just laughed at the antics  
In between instances of mistletoe leading to romantics

This feeling of all of them gathered together was what they fought for  
Despite that they always seemed to be at war  
They dreamed for the day when there would no longer be any strife  
Until then they just tried to get on with their life

Katas they would train  
And strength they would gain  
Their family would always remain strong  
So nothing would ever go too wrong

Together they would always stand  
Never afraid to lend a hand  
Standing by a brother in need  
Both in action and in deed

Their motley family had been brought together by fate  
And their dedication to one another would never abate  
No matter what was thrown at them nothing would tear them apart  
Because they would always be in each others hearts

The binding glue between them all was love  
It was why before everyone else they were held above  
As long as they all stuck together they would always be alright  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night


End file.
